fictional_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Shovel Knight vs Naughty Bear
Description Today we have two fighters with lots of weapons! In one corner we have the master of shovelry Shield Knights partner Shovel Knight! In our other corner the evil teddy bear who is very naughty the guy who was way to many weapons and stuffing in his hand we have Naughty Bear! Yes very creative name. Who Will win this Fictional Fight? Will Shovel Knight Dig his way to victory? Or will Naughty Bear now have bloody stuffing on his hand? Today we find out in the ring of fictional fighters! Intro Cupbrawler: Two Fictional Fighters Enter Our Ring! ''' Virus: '''But Only One Leaves! This Is Fictional Fighters! [Player One Choses Naughty Bear] [Player Two Selects Shovel Knight] Fight Data.... Downloaded Fully Fight ' Pre-Fight '((Location Paradise Island)) Shovel Knight was strolling through a island. Suddenly he heard Naughty Bear rush from the bushes with a machete ready to attack. Shovel Knight didn't notice and thought it was the wind. So he began walking again. Another rustling noise was made. Shovel Knight turned and saw no one. He was suspicious but carried on his journey. Suddenly Naughty Bear jumped from the bushes machete in hand and roared at Shovel Knight Who turned back and parried an attack from Naughty Bear. FIGHT!!! Fight Naughty Bear quickly slashes Shovel Knight with his machete but Shovel Knight blocked again. Naughty Bear drops his machete and pulls a shotgun out and fired at Shovel Knight who used the phase locket quickly letting the blast go through him. Shovel Knight quickly turns back to normal and decided to smash his blades into Naughty Bear’s chest launching him into a tree. Shovel Knight leaps into the air and uses his shovel drop but Naughty gets out of the way and Takes out a baseball bat and smacks Shovel Knight’s head Launching him off his feet. Shovel Knight watched Naughty Bear rise his bat into the air and slam it onto Shovel Knight’s Head. Shovel Knight would take his flare wand out and fire a fireball at Naughty Bear who angrily roared and smacked it with his baseball bat away. Shovel Knight grabbed Naughty Bear by his chest and threw him into a tree before slamming his dust Knuckles onto Naughty Bear who drops his bat into the bushes. Shocked he rolled away and pulled a crowbar out slams it into the chest of Shovel Knight making him fall back on his back. Naughty Bear ran away as Shovel Knight began chasing him. Naughty Bear ran into the town and into the party house where he hides in a closet. Shovel Knight entered confused on where this bear went when he walked by the closet Naughty Bear came out and roars at him making him fall back and Naughty Bear slams his crowbar so hard into Shovel Knight it breaks into two. Naughty Bear then roars more making Shover Knight fall back and Naughty Bear grabbed him and slam him into the closet. He then kicked it down and began stomping in it. He walked away when suddenly Shovel Knight broke it and got out, Naughty Bear rushed at him with a cricket bat and slams it into Shovel Knight making him fall back. Shovel Knight then slashes Naughty Bear who blocks with his cricket bat which shatters, Naughty Bear ran into the forest and saw his machete! He grabs it and places a bear trap in the forest waiting for Shovel Knight to come. Shovel Knight walked in unnoticed of what was behind him, Naughty Bear leaps out from his bush and grips his machete slashing Shovel Knight in the back before Shovel Knight quickly and surely used the hilt of his blade to knock Naughty Bear back. Naughty decided to kick Shovel Knight in the chest and gut making him fall back and shout in pain. Shovel Knight got up and began chasing Naughty Bear to the Pier where on the way he got all his weapons ready to kill Shovel Knight. They both collide blades but Naughty Bear uses his cricket bat to whack Shovel Knight before slamming it into him almost knocking him off the pier. Shovel Knight got Back up and charged at Naughty Bear before jumping into the air and shovel drop making two of the wooden pieces separate and make a decent hole. Shovel Knight would look up to see Naughty Bear ready to decapitate him with his machete but he slashed and missed Shovel Knight head butted Naughty Bear making him drop his machete, Shovel Knight looked at it but turned at the sound of roaring and saw Naughty Bear swing his axe at Shovel Knight’s neck who used his Phase Locket to dodge and walks around Naughty Bear and when he turned back to normal he swung his blade with all his might hitting him right in the chest making some stuffing Puff out of nowhere. Naughty Bear would quickly use his chance to throw his axe at Shovel Knight who dodged. Shovel Knight took his dust Knuckles and grabs Naughty Bear who struggles Shovel Knight ignores this. K.O!! Aftermath Results Alternate Ending Aftermath Alternate Results ' ' Category:What-If Fictional Fights Category:Creature vs Human Themed Fights Category:Video Games Only Themed Fights Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Sword vs Fists Themed Fights Category:Gun vs Sword Themed Fights